The Wish
by Catfaps
Summary: After one of Misaki's classmates sees Akihiko acting openly affectionate in public with Misaki, he tells everyone he knows. Misaki then is made fun of for being gay, which pushes him into making a wish... that comes true.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfiction! Woo! **

**I ended up finishing this way before I had expected. I wrote one sentence, blinked, then this chapter was finished.**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Usagi-San, we really didn't need to come here." Misaki grumbled to the man sitting across from him.

"Nonsense! If we're going out on a date, I want everything to be perfect." Akihiko flashed a grin at his lover.

"But... I would've been fine with a cheap dinner..." the two were currently out on a date, which consisted of dinner and a movie. After they had seen the film Misaki wanted to see Akihiko had dragged Misaki to one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo.

"Just shut up and enjoy yourself." Akihiko said as he read a menu in his hands. Misaki rolled his eyes and picked up his own menu, his mouth instantly watering as he looked it over.

"Wow, everything looks so delicious!" he gaped. "Usagi-San, what are you gonna get?"

"I'm not sure. Probably the Filet mignon"

"The what?"

"The steak." Akihiko tried hard not to laugh at the brunette's ignorance.

"Okay, then I'll get that too!" Misaki smiled and shut his menu, then shoved it to the side. Akihiko raised an eyebrow at this, and was going to ask the boy why he wouldn't get his own meal, but decided to forget it.

"What?" Misaki asked when he noticed his partner gazing at him lovingly. Akihiko just smiled warmly in response. "Why are you looking at me?" the brunette grew nervous, believing himself to have something on his face or in his hair. He ran his hand through his brown locks in an uncomfortable manor, then examined his hand for anything he might have pulled out.

"You're so beautiful." Akihiko whispered sweetly. As he heard this, Misaki instantly grew a deep shade of red and squawked,

"Baka-Usagi, don't say that in public!"

"Why not? It's true, you're very beautiful." the author's smile grew even bigger as he leaned forward onto the table.

"S-Shut up!" Misaki hissed.

"I love you." Akihiko reached across the table and gripped the boy's hand, but he instantly jerked away. Akihiko let out an annoyed sigh and placed his arm back at his side.

"God Usagi-San, you're so embarrassing." Misaki groaned.

"What's so embarrassing about holding my hand?" Akihiko once again raised an eyebrow at the bashful boy. "Besides, I could act much more embarrassing if I wanted to."

"_More_ embarrassing? You mean this isn't the most embarrassing?" Misaki's eyes grew wide in shock. Akihiko said nothing in reply; he merely stood from his seat and pushed the chair next to Misaki, then sat once again. "What are you do – ah!" the boy squeaked when Akihiko threw his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, then kissed his cheek. "Let me go!" Misaki squirmed beneath the author's arm, but he only held him tighter.

"Please forgive me for the long wait." a waitress appeared beside the two boys and set down a glass of wine Akihiko had ordered. "Are you ready to order?"

"Ah, yes. We'll both have the Filet mignon. I'll take mine medium rare." Akihiko said smoothly as he continued to hold Misaki. "What about you?" he turned his head and smiled at his lover.

"M-Medium well..." Misaki murmured as he leaned away from the extremely close Akihiko.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." the waitress turned on her heel and strutted away.

"Oh God! What's she gonna think now that she saw us like this?" Misaki whined when the woman was completely out of sight.

"Hopefully she'll think we're lovers." Akihiko leaned closer to the brunette and gripped his hand.

"_Hopefully_?" Misaki repeated. "Why the hell would you hope that?"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Akihiko grinned before giving his partner another kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Jiro, isn't that Takahashi-Kun?" a girl named Naomi sitting across the room whispered to her boyfriend. "Oh my gosh, it is! And he's with a guy!"

"That's the dude who drops him off every morning!" Jiro gasped. "Holy shit, are they like... together?"

"They're kissing!" Naomi's mouth dropped open. "Woah... Takahashi-Kun is gay!"

"Haha!" Jiro broke out in laughter. "I always knew that fag was in the closet. I gotta tell someone about this!"

"Jiro, no! This isn't any of our business!" the girl frowned as she watched her boyfriend pull out his cellphone and snap pictures of the two boys.

* * *

"Later." Misaki said his goodbyes as he stepped out of Akihiko's red sports car.

"Have a good day." Akihiko smiled as Misaki shut the car door and continued into the University for school. Before the author could notice the people eying Misaki and giggling uncontrollably, he drove away.

"Mornin' cock sucker!" one boy called out, and a group of people around him started laughing even harder. When this reached Misaki's ears, his heart nearly stopped. _What did he just call me? _A worried feeling irrupted in the brunette's stomach as he continued inside. Once he entered the room he wanted to be in, his piers laughed again.

"Good morning Takahashi-Kun." the same girl from the restaurant, Naomi, smiled at Misaki when he took his seat. She wanted to be nice to the poor boy because she knew he'd be having a hard day. Her boyfriend Jiro was a very popular person at their University, and he had told almost every person there Misaki was gay. She had attempted to convince Jiro to delete the pictures off his phone, but he kept them and used them as evidence.

"Good morning Naomi-Chan." he smiled back, although he was confused that this girl would suddenly want to talk to him. He watched as Naomi's boyfriend flopped down beside her and grinned at him.

"Yo Takahashi-Kun." he greeted. "How's it going?"

"F-Fine..."

Jiro let out a snicker before saying, "Fucked any good authors lately?"

"Jiro!" Naomi gasped at what her boyfriend had just said. "I am so sorry Takahashi-Kun, he's an idiot." she leaned towards Misaki and apologized. The brunette would have replied, but he was too busy having a panic attack inside his head.

_Someone saw us _he thought. _Someone saw us together_

"N-No..." Misaki mumbled, his lips talking on their own. "Why do you ask...?" Jiro quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, then opened up a picture.

"You made it sorta obvious." Jiro laughed as he showed Misaki the many pictures he had taken. "I mean, you're kissing, snuggling, and holding hands with a guy. It's not very hard to figure it out."

"Th-That's not..." his wide eyes couldn't look away from a certain picture. Akihiko was looking at him so lovingly, and it broke his heart. Why did Akihiko have to look at him like that? "We're not..."

"Don't bother hiding it." Jiro gave a smug grin. "I've told everyone in this place, so there's really no need to keep it a secret, huh?" he placed the phone back in his pocket. "I mean, if you like sucking dicks then you should tell the world."

"Jiro, stop!" Naomi hissed when she noticed Misaki's eyes tearing up.

"Are you gonna cry? Haha! You stupid homos are such wusses." when Misaki heard this, he stood up and quickly walked into the bathroom. He silently thanked the lord it was empty, then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely pitiful; warm tears rolled from his puffy red eyes as his lip quivered.

"Nngh!" he cried out as he wiped his eyes, the tears coming harder. "W...hy..." he mumbled brokenly. _Why did people have to find out? What did I ever do to deserve this? _

Misaki turned hard and entered a stall, just in case someone were to come in. His eyes were wet and blurry as he dug his phone out of his bag, then gripped it with shaky hands. He dialed a number without any thought, and pressed his phone against his ear.

"_Hello?_" Akihiko askd when he answered the phone. "_Misaki, what do you need?_" he heard the boy's heavy and jagged breathing, but no voices. "_Misaki?"_

_Why did I call Usagi-San? _Misaki asked himself. _I don't want to talk to him. _Suddenly Akihiko heard nothing, and saw Misaki had ended the call. Misaki stared at his phone's screen, his mind utterly blank. He didn't know what to think of this situation. There was only one thing he knew for sure, though; it was all Akihiko's fault. He had done those embarrassing things in the restaurant, making it easy for someone to think something was going on between the two.

The brunette took a deep breath and watched as text message notifications appeared on his phone.

_Are you okay? _One from Akihiko read.

_Why did you end the call? _Another one, also from Akihiko, said.

_Call me when you can._ The third message from Akihiko read. After reading these, the boy smiled painfully and turned his phone off, then left the bathroom, unaware of the horrible day he had in store for him.

* * *

Misaki frowned as Akihiko's car came into sight. He knew he had to go home with him, but he was dreading getting in that vehicle.

"How was your day?" the author smiled when he saw Misaki's lovely face. The boy remained silent and sunk into his seat, then slammed the door. He didn't dare look at Akihiko, so he turned his head and stared out the window.

"Wha-!?" he gasped when he felt Akihiko's hand on his back. "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down," Akihiko's eyebrows furred together. "Did you know this was on your back?" he held up a piece of paper with the word _faggot _written across it.

"T-That was on my back?" Misaki snatched the paper from Akihiko's hand. "Oh God..." he frowned and slid lower in his seat. He didn't want to cry anymore; he was completely drained of all his tears. The poor boy had spent the entire day sobbing, but now he wasn't the least bit sad. He was only pissed.

He then violently tore the paper in half.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Akihiko asked as he started driving. "You really worried me with that call earlier, I thought something had happened to y-"

"I'm fine, jeez! Just give me some space!" Misaki barked. Akihiko raised an eyebrow, more questions forming in his head.

"Did something happen at school?" Akihiko put on a worried expression.

"What are you, the man of a thousand questions? No, nothing happened!" Misaki yelled, his voice even louder than before. Akihiko didn't believe that nothing had happened, but he decided to leave it alone. Misaki was obviously not in the mood for conversation. In one swift movement he turned the radio on and kept his mouth shut.

Once the two were inside their home, Misaki hastily walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine Akihiko had stored away.

"Hold on, you can't drink that." Akihiko rushed to his side and snatched the bottle away.

"Why not?" Misaki eyed the man in disgust.

"Because you're only eighteen." the author said matter-of-factly.

"So? We're at home, who's gonna find out?" Misaki reached for the item in Akihiko's hand, but he pulled away.

"Misaki, stop this." he said sternly before placing the wine on the counter. "I know something happened. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to tell you!" Misaki shouted. "Now leave me alone!" he attempted to walk away, but Akihiko grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace.

"Why don't you want to tell me? Do you think I'll judge you?" Akihiko's warmth was already beginning to make Misaki feel better, but he was still far from okay.

"No, I just..." he began to fidget in the man's arms.

"Then tell me. I want to help you." Akihiko hugged the boy tighter, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Usagi-San, let me go! I can't breathe!" Misaki cried.

"I'll let you go if you tell me what happened." the brunette inhaled deeply and let out a noise of discomfort. He tried one last time to get away, but failed. "Misaki..." Akihiko whispered as he placed his hand under the boy's shirt and ran it up his back.

"Don't touch me!" Misaki barked and successfully pushed the author away. "This is why I'm mad! You're always touching me in weird places and acting like a pervert! It's because of _you _that I'm now the laughing stock of my University!"

"Laughing stock? What are you talking about?" Akihiko gave Misaki a confused look.

"Someone saw you touching me at that restaurant last night, and he told everyone! Now they're calling me cock sucker and faggot loser and a bunch of other names! All because you have some weird urge to completely ruin my life!" Misaki was already crying again. All the feelings of anger and sadness he was pouring out just pulled the tears out of his eyes.

"People are making fun of you? Don't worry, I'll go down there in the morning and talk to them." Akihiko attempted to make his lover feel better. It broke his heart to see the brunette cry, and he would murder someone if it meant he would stop.

"No! You're just going to make it worse!" Misaki screamed. "You always make things worse! Just... Just stay out of my life!"

"I'm never going to stay out, Misaki. I love you, and I will _not _stand around while the one I love is bullied into tears." Akihiko crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up!" Misaki's face was completely red from all his yelling.

"I love you, Misaki."

"I hate you!" Misaki put all his energy into these three little words, wanting them to sound louder than all the rest. "I wish you and Nii-Chan had never even met! That way I wouldn't meet you either!" the brunette took off running up the stairs and into his bedroom where he slammed and locked the door. Akihiko let out a stressed sigh, then went to grab his pack of cigarettes.

Misaki threw himself into his bed and screamed into the pillow. He was feeling angry, upset, depressed, regretful, fearful, insane, worried, and hundreds of other feelings he couldn't decipher. All the pain of being bullied was fueling is emotions, and Akihiko's never ending affection was pushing him over the edge. He wished he could just calm down and go to sleep, but his heart was beating so fast he thought he would keep going forever.

"Are you alright?" a woman's voice reached Misaki's ears, which made him jump. He jerked up in a sitting position and looked around his room for the owner of that voice, and almost fainted when he saw a woman standing in the corner of his room.

"Usagi-San!" he screamed out. "Usagi-San!"

"Shhh, it's okay Misaki, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to grant your wish." the girl attempted to calm the upset boy.

"Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Misaki questioned as he stared at the odd looking female. She had long pink hair, large pale-green colored eyes, and a long dress that was also pale-green.

"I'm Sakura, and, like I said, I'm here to grant your wish." she explained.

"What wish?" Misaki was shaking, his mind racing even faster than his heart.

"You wished that Usami Akihiko had never met your brother, did you not?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. Misaki looked at her blankly, so she let out a loud sigh. "You wished that Usami Akihiko had never met Takahashi Takahiro, and it came true."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki looked at the girl as if she were insane.

"Ugh, you're not too bright are you? Let me put this in words you'll understand: I'm not from your world, and I can grant people wishes. I'm here to grant your wish and show you what your life would be like if your brother and Usami-San had never met."

"Not from my world? Wishes? What, like a genie?" the brunette was finally starting to calm down, but he was still extremely confused.

"Well, yes and no. I am magic." Sakura smiled. Misaki stared blankly once again, blinking occasionally.

"God, I'm tripping out. I must be dreaming." he ran a hand through his hair and laughed.

"I assure you, this is no dream. Now, are you ready?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Ready for what?" Misaki questioned in reply.

"For your new life." Sakura said. "Without Usami Akihiko."

* * *

**Oh no, what's Misaki's temper gotten him into now?**

**Please tell me what you think of this new fic, I'd love to know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took a while to update, but school is starting on Thursday (August 8th) and I've been so busy shopping for clothes **

**but enough about me, here's chapter two :)**

* * *

This was all just too unbelievable. Misaki couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor did he want to. This was all a silly little dream. Magic wasn't real, and there was no way the true Akihiko would do what Misaki was seeing him do.

Sakura sat with the distressed Misaki, her eyes locked on the boy who was watching his lover. The two sat on a park bench, Akihiko sitting across the field of grass on a picnic blanket with a another man. A large smile plastered on his handsome face as he stared lovingly at the man with brown hair and eyes.

It absolutely disgusted Misaki; the way Akihiko began kissing and pawing at that man, not caring one bit who saw him. People would walk by and pull sour faces, occasionally hiding their child's eyes, but he didn't seem to notice.

"_He doesn't know who you are." _Sakura's words echoed throughout his head. _"Usami never met Takahiro, therefore he never met you. Just like you wanted, right?"_

Sakura turned her head and eyed the brunette, curious about his current thoughts. "It's pretty hard to believe, huh?" she said, and Misaki remained silent. The girl then sighed, "I'm guessing you have questions, so feel free to ask."

Misaki abandoned this hunched over position and replaced it with a straight one, then glared at the woman. "You're_ guessing _I have questions? You should be absolutely positive I have questions! For example, why is Usagi-San over there kissing my professor Kamijou?!" he barked.

"Lower your voice, we're in public." Sakura scolded the loud brunette. "If you be a good boy, I'll explain it to you." she leaned over and patted his head. Misaki gave her an annoyed look, which Sakura responded to with a smile. "Honestly, it's really simple. When Usami was a little boy, his best friend was Kamijou Hiroki. Although he didn't know it, Hiroki had a crush on him that carried on into adulthood. Now, you see, in your universe Usami met your brother and instantly fell in love for ten straight years. However in this universe Usami never met Takahiro, so he ended up falling for Hiroki."

Misaki stared in confusion, his mind trying to understand the small, yet perplexing information he had just heard.

"Besides, their relationship is a lot better because they never had that awkward blindfolded sex." Sakura laughed, and Misaki raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Usami and Hiroki had sex. I think they were both twenty-two, or somewhere around there." the girl explained.

"Usagi-San did it with Kamijou-Sensei?!" Misaki screeched.

"Yup. All in efforts to soothe Usami's desires for Takahiro." the brunette suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. He had no idea Akihiko had ever done such a thing with his professor. With all his thoughts weighing him down, Misaki looked up at the trees above him.

"So... Usagi-San likes Kamijou-Sensei...?" Misaki mumbled.

"No. Usagi-San _loves _Kamijou-Sensei." Sakura corrected the boy. "He loves Hiroki in this world, just as he loves you in your world."

Misaki sighed in distress, leaves fluttering down from the trees like snow. He wanted to see if Akihiko was still in the park with Hiroki, but he didn't allow himself. He didn't want to see his partner all over another man.

"They live together." Sakura blurted out. "They eat together, sleep together, Usami uses Hiroki's name in his BL novels, and Hiroki does the cooking and cleaning. It literally is exactly like how you were with Usami..."she turned and gave Misaki a nasty look. "Except Hiroki gives Usami the love he deserves." Misaki felt shivers crawl down his spine as Sakura spoke those words. He was aware of how badly he treated Akihiko, yet he never did anything to correct it.

"Oh..." he frowned.

"Oh yeah, there's one more teeny-tiny little detail you might want to know." Sakura's dark expression melted into a normal one.

"What is it?" Misaki hesitantly asked, not knowing what that 'teeny-tiny detail' might be.

"Usami and Hiroki are engaged."

Misaki felt a sharp pain shoot from his head to his toes, as if he was being ripped in half. He wanted to reply, but nothing would come out no matter how hard he attempted to force it. Sakura noticed his struggles and sighed.

"The worst part is that Usami would gladly ask you to marry him, but he knows you'll just reject him." she glanced at the boy. "Or would you except?"

"Of course I'd reject him! I'm only eighteen, I don't want to get married! Not to mention Usagi-San is a guy!" Misaki squawked.

"So what if he's a guy? If you love him what does it matter?"

"It...It's..." Misaki searched for a good response in his head, but couldn't find one. This was exactly why Sakura had said Misaki didn't give Akihiko the love he deserved; if Misaki couldn't even except the fact they were both men, then how would their relationship ever progress?

"Well, enough of this. I need to show you some other things your little wish changed." Sakura stood from the ground and smiled down at the brunette.

"_Other things?_" Misaki repeated. "What else could Usagi-San not meeting Nii-Chan change?"

"Many things. Now come on, we need to go visit someone."

"W-Who?"

"A man named Nowaki Kusama."

* * *

**I apologize for such a short chapter, but honestly the next few chapters may be a little shorter. I promise they'll get normal length soon though :)**

**Replies to some reviews:**

**SuzukiChiyeko - **_**I wonder if Akihiko will be with Hiroki if he never met Takahiro...hmm...**_** Good guess! :D**

**ChocolateCoveredPanties -**_** THIS IS WAY TOO PERFECT OH MY GERD YOU MUST UPDATE IS NNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWW PLEEEAAASEEE**_**OH MY GERD I LOVE YOUR USERNAME -fantasizes about Usagi-San wearing chocolate undies-**

**Choco Butterbean - **_**Lovely first chapter, especially for only your second fanfic. I really like the way you describe Misaki's emotions. **_**Thank you very much :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately school starts tomorrow, so my updates might be a little slower D: (on both my fanfictions) just letting you guys know**

* * *

"Who is he?" Misaki asked Sakura curiously.

"His name is Nowaki Kusama, he's twenty-four years old." Sakura explained.

"_Nowaki?_" Misaki repeated. "As in.. typhoon?" Sakura nodded in response. "Okay, but what does he have to do with Usagi-San and Nii-Chan?"

"This man was Hiroki's lover. Nowaki is connected to your wish because of Hiroki, who is currently in love with Usami." the girl said smoothly. The two watched the young man work in a flower shop, his face looking tired and stressed. "Six years ago Hiroki Kamijou was waiting in a park for Usami to pick him up for a date. Out of happiness, he starting sobbing. Nowaki happened to see him, and he instantly fell in love. Shortly after, Usami showed up and took Hiroki away. Nowaki later found out the two were madly in love, and he didn't know what to do. The man he loved was already taken. That day he vowed to steal Hiroki away from Usami, but every effort he's ever made failed instantly."

Misaki eyed Sakura, his thoughts jumbled. "That's... awful..." he frowned.

"It really is sad." Sakura also frowned. "Last year, on Valentines Day, he tried to commit suicide." Misaki's eyes opened wide, and he felt as if he would cry. It was horrid, knowing that by making his wish he completely ruined someone's life. "He really is an amazing, sweet, happy person... but I guess he's the type who can't handle heartbreak." Misaki was going to reply, but he noticed Nowaki leaving the shop.

"Where's he going?" he asked.

"Probably home. Come on, let's follow him." Sakura said before the two followed the raven haired man to his house. When they arrived, Misaki was surprised to see he hadn't noticed them.

"We're in his house, why isn't he freaking out?" he questioned.

"He can't see, hear, feel, or smell us." Sakura replied. Misaki looked at her with confused eyes, but decided to not worry about it. After the odd day he'd been having, nothing seemed impossible.

The brunette looked around the house, and was shocked to see how filthy it was. "Yuck! How can a person live like this? It's disgusting!" he exclaimed. There was dirty dishes scattered everywhere, and clothes lying around the house. Stains covered the carpet, and the walls were colored yellow. A horrid odor wafted around the house, which made Misaki want to gag.

"He doesn't care. He feels no motivation to do anything... except to make Hiroki his." Sakura watched as Nowaki pulled a bottle of juice of his refrigerator. Misaki watched too, and more dirty things caught his eye; old milk, moldy bread, and rotting fruits.

"Look." Sakura eyed a prescription drug on Nowaki's table. Misaki picked one up, and examined the name.

"Xanax? What's that?" Misaki recalled the name, but not what it was for. He remembered seeing that name on a bottle of pills his brother took when he was a child.

"It's for depression." Sakura stated. Misaki didn't reply, he just watched Nowaki stroll over to his bedroom. The boy followed curiously, then open his eyes wide when he entered he room.

"_Holy shit!_" he blurted out. The bedroom was decorated in pictures of Hiroki, his faces looking happy, sad, angry, and many other expressions. "He's obsessed!"

"Love can make you go crazy, Misaki." Sakura smiled. "It can also make you do crazy things, like being over protective and thinking everyone wants to steal your lover away." Misaki rolled his eyes, understanding that she was speaking of Akihiko.

"Hiroki-San..." Nowaki sighed as he eyed a picture of Hiroki in is hand. "You're so cute..." he ran his thumb over the professor's face. "Some day you'll be mine." he glanced over at his cellphone, then picked it up and dialed a number.

"Who's he calling?" Misaki questioned, but Sakura hushed him.

"Hello?" a voice was heard. Luckily Nowaki had put his phone on speaker, so Misaki and Sakura could hear the conversation.

"Hi, is Hiroki Kamijou there?" Nowaki grinned happily.

"Speaking." Hiroki replied.

"Hiroki-San! It's me, Nowaki!" the raven haired man seemed to grow one thousand times brighter.

"Kusama..." Hiroki sighed. "I thought I told you to stop calling me."

"I know, but..." Nowaki frowned.

"Hiroki? Who are you talking to?" another voice was heard coming from the phone.

"It's no one Akihiko, get back to work." Hiroki responded to his lover.

"It's not that damn Kusama is it?" Akihiko asked angrily. Nowaki's face grew panicked, and Hiroki said nothing. "It _is _him, isn't it?"

"Akihiko, wait!" Hiroki yelled before Akihiko snatched the phone away from his hands.

"Listen up Kusama: If you continue bothering Hiroki, I _will_ call the police. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Nowaki hesitantly replied, his voice shaky. When the phone call ended, a single tear dripped down his cheek. "Stupid Usami-San..." he frowned, then buried his face in his hands. Sakura looked over at Misaki, whose heart was breaking.

"I... can't believe this." he mumbled. "This is just terrible."

"Haha, this isn't even the beginning. You have no idea how much your wish changed." Sakura laughed. "Shall we go see what else you screwed up?"

Misaki frowned, and glanced at Sakura. "Where are we going now?"

"To visit Mr. Miyagi Yo." Sakura replied with a smile.

* * *

**Welcome to the fic, Terrorist Couple!**

**Lovely Bunny-chan - **_**that 'except' needs to be changed to 'accept'... (just letting you know) **_**I just... I can't even... -sighs- sometimes I can't believe my stupidity.**

**and lol no, Nowaki is not getting together with Takahiro or Misaki in this fic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Mr. or Mrs. "Usami Akihiko is mine", I don't know which Usami Akihiko is yours, because the one from Junjou Romantica is ****mine****.**

**Just kidding, Misaki owns him :D**

**Just kidding again, me and Misaki share him. (I get him on weekends)**

* * *

"_That's _Miyagi?" Misaki asked. The man sat at his computer, grumbling inaudible words of irritation to himself.

"That's Miyagi." Sakura replied.

"He works at Mitsuhashi!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Worked."

"Huh?"

"Worked. He _worked_ at Mitsuhashi." Sakura looked at Misaki. "He got fired."

"Did he get fired because of me?" Misaki questioned in a mumble.

"Bulls-eye." the girl smiled. "You probably didn't know this, but Miyagi loved to tease Hiroki at work and hang all over him." she began, and Misaki listened very closely. "When Usami found out Hiroki was being messed with, he was _pissed_. He demanded the dean fire Miyagi immediately, and when he refused, Usami wanted Hiroki to quit. Hiroki of course put up a fight, but Usami convinced him and promised to support him financially."

_Even with all these changes, Usagi-San's over-protectiveness is still there _Misaki thought.

"So, after Hiroki left – hey, are you even listening?" Sakura hissed.

"Huh? Sorry, yes, I'm listening." the brunette smiled awkwardly. Sakura gave him a death glare, then began her explanations again.

"Anyways, after Hiroki left Mitsuhashi, Miyagi had to do both his and Hiroki's work. Eventually it became too much for him, and he fell behind so badly that he was fired."

Misaki frowned. He not only cause someone to fall into a depression, he also got someone fired. He felt absolutely awful, and he wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Sakura, I-"

"_Shhh_, there's more." Sakura placed her finger on the boy's lips. "You also ruined a relationship." she spoke with a grin, and Misaki couldn't figure out what part of this was amusing to her. "After Miyagi was fired, the dean of Mitsuhashi University forbid his son Shinobu to see his lover Miyagi. Eventually the two began sneaking around, which aroused suspicion. Shinobu's father started snooping, and soon caught his son with his ex-employee. He freaked out and threatened to hurt Miyagi unless he left Shinobu alone, so Miyagi cut off all contact with Shinobu. This hurt the kid so much that he couldn't even bare being in the county as the man who broke his heart, so he moved to Australia."

Misaki grumbled to himself, then sighed, "Okay, so far all you've shown me is sad people who are only sad because of me."

"Yes, I did. But it was all necessary." Sakura patted Misaki's head.

"_Necessary? _How the hell is any of this necessary?" the brunette asked angrily.

"You'll understand everything soon, Misaki." the girl smiled warmly. Misaki frowned, then muttered something under his breath.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked out loud. "If all this is even real... why did you grant my wish? A wish I made without any thought, at that!"

"Misaki, just be patient." Sakura gazed upon the boy warmly.

"Can I go home...?" Misaki questioned with a frown, and Sakura shook her head.

"No, there's still something else I need to show you." she responded

Misaki rolled his eyes. "There's _more_?" he groaned.

"Yes." Sakura responded. "Misaki, you aren't asking yourself the biggest question." Misaki raised his eyebrow.

"What's the biggest question?" he asked.

"How did this wish affect _your _life?"

"It changed my life too?" the brunette eyed Sakura with curiosity.

"Of course it did." the girl responded. "Let's go." she smiled, then extended her arm out to the boy and held her hand out. Misaki glared at her palm with a look of unsureness. He just wanted to go home, but he was a curious about his own life would be like without Akihiko. He looked back at Miyagi, then turned to Sakura and took her hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Fun facts about Ms. Catfaps: Although I put it in my story, I ****hate****Junjou Terrorist. The only reason I'm happy that the terrorist couple is in the Junjou series is because it's always so funny when Hiroki and Miyagi and together. I just think the couple itself is boring, not to mention the SEVENTEEN YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE. That's just disgusting! I know Misaki and Usagi are ten years apart (which is pretty big), but seventeen is pushing it. **

**And yes, I know this chapter is ridiculously short. Chapter 5 will be normal and on will be normal length :D**

**SeCret YaOi AdMIreR - _lets face it without akihiko...misaki just wont be...misaki!_ Very well put, my friend! **

**Lovely Bunny-chan****- **_**I noticed that this story is very similar to a Christmas carol :D **_** I'm glad you noticed that :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T READ MY FICS I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**Remember that cold I had? Well it turned into a legit flu. I'm not gonna go into details but needless to say that last thing I wanted to do was get on a computer. Then, once I got better, my teachers decided to punch me in the face with book report and essay assignments.**

**Anyways, I FINALLY wrote. I thank you all for your extreme patience :)**

* * *

"Are you planning on telling me any time soon?" Misaki growled at the woman in front of him.

"Be patient, Misaki. You'll know when we get there." Sakura replied smoothly. Irritation washed over the brunette. He had no idea where they were going – Sakura refused to tell him – and the girl still had not revealed how _his _life had changed.

"Sakura, can't you just tell me now?" Misaki asked in a whiny tone. Sakura glanced back at the boy, then sighed. His expression looked so curious, angry, confused, and several other things.

"Fine." the woman spoke. Misaki's ears perked up, and he focused all his attention on Sakura. "I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough. Are you ready to hear how your life has changed?" Sakura smiled at the eager male.

"Yes, yes!" he grinned back. "I'm ready!" **(Everyone is ready Catfaps, you've been taking your sweet time) **

"Where to begin?" Sakura looked up at the sky. "Oh, I know! You no longer go to school." Misaki's eyes widened.

"I don't? Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Are you forgetting who tutored you into University?" Sakura eyed Misaki. "Takahiro did try oh-so hard to find you a good tutor, but none could get to you. You took the entrance exam based on your own knowledge and failed."

"Oh." Misaki frowned. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, there's more." Sakura replied. "You live on your own."

"_Hmph_," Misaki smirked. "I was waiting for you to say that. Where do I live? Is my house big?"

_I bet I live in a badass bachelor pad! _Misaki thought happily.

"Why don't we go there? You can see for yourself how amazing it is. I was taking you to your house anyways." the girl said.

* * *

"Ah..." Misaki noised awkwardly. "This is where I live?"

"Yup."

"...Seriously...?"

"Seriously."

Misaki glanced around the room once more, then inhaled deeply. His so-called bachelor pad was a tiny apartment. It was clean of course, but something about it appeared dirty in the brunette's eyes.

_It might not be as big as I first pictured, but... this is my home and I love it. Plus **I'm** the king here, not that damn Usagi. _

"Home sweet home, right?" Sakura teased, then strolled over to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of apple juice and gulped it down.

"No, please, help yourself." Misaki said sarcastically, and Sakura just grinned.

"You better fix that attitude little man. If you act that way at your jobs then you'll get fired for sure."

"My jobs?" Misaki's face perked up, his ears only hearing those two words. "Where do I work?" he asked eagerly. Sakura chuckled lightly.

"You work three part-time jobs." she explained. "A pizza delivery boy, a waiter, and a bookstore cashier." Misaki's smile faded a little, but there was still one on his face.

"Well... they sound very fun." he replied. Sakura nodded, then set her glass down.

"It's been fun kid," she said. "But I gotta get going. See you around."

"Wait, what?" Misaki's eyes opened wide. "Where are you going?"

It was too late, Sakura was gone.

_Oh no_ Misaki began to panic. _She left! What the hell do I do now?! I don't know how to survive on my own! I – Wait. Yes, yes I do. I was basically living on my own with Usagi-San! The only difference is I won't have that dirty homo shoving his hands in my pants every five seconds! _

Something then suddenly clicked in Misaki's head.

_I don't... have Usagi-San anymore... So that means I'm single, right?_

The brunette sucked in a deep breath.

_**I'm not dating Usagi-San anymore! **This is my chance to live like a normal man! I can hit on girls and get lucky without that stupid rabbit dragging me home! Haha, goodbye my old gay life!_

* * *

"Piss off loser." a girl hissed in Misaki's face, then walked away. Misaki ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had hit on girls all night, and failed miserably each time.

_This is harder than it looks! It's easier being the one c__hased than it is being the one chasing. I admire you, Usagi-San. You're pretty impressive._

A sudden vibration was felt against Misaki's hip. His phone was ringing.

"Unknown?" he thought out loud when he saw his phone screen. "Hello?"

"It's already midnight Misaki, go home and sleep! You've got work tomorrow." the mysterious caller spoke.

"Um, who is this?" The curious boy asked, but the caller had hung up. He shrugged and glanced at his cell phone. It was twelve fifteen. "I guess I should go home."

* * *

A yawn erupted from Misaki's mouth as he crawled into his bed. It was comfortable, but cold and lonely. He was so used to being forced into Akihiko's bed and having the man next to him. As much as Akihiko annoyed him, when Misaki saw the author's slumbering face he couldn't help but notice how incredibly adorable he looked.

Misaki did indeed find Akihiko adorable at certain times, and although he'd never admit it, when Akihiko and him were being intimate Misaki found him very... _sexy._

Misaki groaned as he pulled the covers over him. Closing his eyes, Misaki allowed vivid images of Akihiko's toned body to run through his head. The author truly was a magnificent sight, especially when his skin glistened from the sweat of sex. The brunette inhaled deeply, then sighed.

Before he knew it, all five of his senses were being simulated. It was as if he were right there in the author's bed, making sweet love to him. He could smell that oh-so lovely smell of sex, the slimy and soft feel on Akihiko's skin on his own, the aroused, devilish expression on Akihiko's face, the sound of those deep, hoarse groans being noised in his ears, and that addictive taste Akihiko's tongue had...

_**Stop, dammit! **_Misaki screamed in his head. _Why the **hell **am I fantasizing about – _A familiar feeling in the boy's stomach caused him to cut off. His emerald eyes traveled south until they widened in shock.

He was hard.

"_Seriously?!_" he yelled. "You've gotta be freaking kidding me." he eyed the bulge in his pants. Gulping hard, the looked around the room as if someone might be around.

_I guess I should..._ he thought. _Do what single guys do..._

A hesitant hand crept into pajama pants, then gripped an erect thing.

* * *

"Takahashi, come on! I need you over here!" a man standing next to a cash register called to Misaki.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry!" Misaki quickly ran to the man's side

"Jeez man. It's like this is your first day! What happened to those two months you've worked here?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"I know, I know, you're sorry. Just forget it – I need you to hand these out to the people who walk in." the man handed Misaki a stack of coupons.

"Got it." the brunette rushed towards the front door. Today was his "first" day working at the local book store, and he was more nervous than ever. "Good morning ma'am." Misaki smiled gently as he handed the first coupon for 30% of any purchase to an elderly woman.

"Thank you." she replied, then continued into the store. Twenty-three coupons later, Misaki was still standing at the front door.

"Hey Takahashi, I'm going on break! Check the customers out for me" the man from before yelled out.

"But the coupons..." Misaki said back.

"Get the new girl to do it! She doesn't know how to work the register, but she can give out paper." the man stated, then walked away. Misaki groaned, then handed the new girl the coupons.

"Thank you for shopping at our store." the boy smiled and said as he checked out a customer. "Hey, I love these books. A very good read."

"Oh, thank goodness! I actually have to read this for school, and I was terrified the book would be awful!" the customer chuckled from relief.

"Haha, well, you're in luck. I've read every book in the–"

"_Seriously Akihiko, you'll love it here. The selection is fantastic."_

"–Series..." Misaki finished.

"_I hope you're right, Hiroki. I did want to go to the other bookstore after all." _

"_Shut up."_

"Usagi-San..." the brunette blurted out.

"Who?" the customer asked curiously.

"Oh! Sorry, nothing. Here you go ma'am." Misaki handed the girl her books and change.

_Woah, this is **so **freaky! Usagi-San doesn't even notice me! _Misaki thought. He watched Akihiko and Hiroki make their way around the store. He even focused in when the new girl handed Akihiko a coupon, which he accepted with a gracious _"Thank you."_

"Are you sure this is what you want? We can go to the other book store if you want." Hiroki spoke to his fiancé as they walked up to the cash register.

"I'm positive. You were right, this selection is fantastic." the author smiled and placed his book on the counter. "Good morning," he looked Misaki in the eyes.

"Good... morning." Misaki swallowed hard. Even if it wasn't in a sexual situation, those violet eyes could make Misaki more nervous than anything. With shaky hands, the boy took the book from Akihiko and rang it up.

"Oh, I have the correct change." Hiroki blurted out when Misaki stated the cost. As Hiroki dug in his wallet, Akihiko stared at him, and while Akihiko stared at Hiroki, Misaki stared at Akihiko. He took note of the way the author's features softened, his lips curving into a tiny smile and his eyes casting a loving gaze.

_Wait... _Misaki felt his heart practically shatter. His mind took him back to that day when Jiro was showing him pictures off his phone. He could remember clear as day that _one _picture. The picture that showed Akihiko gazing at him so tenderly. That gaze... it was identical to the one presently on Akihiko's face.

Only now, it was directed towards Hiroki.

_Huh? W-What? _The boy frowned. _Why... is this upsetting me so much?_

"Thank you sir." Misaki said to Akihiko once he paid.

"Come on Hiroki." the author turned on his heel and walked away. Misaki's green eyes grew sad as the author intertwined his fingers with Hiroki's. As the couple walked out of the store his stomach did a sudden somersault.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he absolutely _**despised **_seeing Akihiko with another man. He didn't like seeing the author touch anyone else, and he especially didn't like seeing someone else touch the author. Even though he wasn't, Misaki felt as if Akihiko was cheating on him. An unexpected rush of anger drowned him, and he had the urge to strangle Hiroki for touching his Usagi-San.

However, this Akihiko was not his Usagi-San. This Akihiko was Hiroki's. Misaki's Akihiko was still at home, tapping away at this laptop and worrying about his lover. He was still in the apartment, wanting so desperately to go hold Misaki, but feeling too afraid of upsetting the brunette further to do so.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't worth the wait. I'm gonna try my absolute hardest to update quickly, but I'm not making an promises.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**SuzukiChiyeko – I'd be willing to bet that Usagi getting turned on by Misaki's cuteness is true. And yes, he is a massive pervert (but that's why we love him :D)**

**Eszra – Of course, I read all my reviews! No, _thank you!_ I love hearing what my readers have to say. I'm glad you like it :)**

**MireaShta – Sorry :'( I dedicate this chapter to you being I fooled you. **


End file.
